Just Friends
by lil-abbykinsX3
Summary: Just friends or something more? Karin and Kazune have been best friends since they can remember. But Karin is in love with Kazune. But he has a girlfriend.. that he loves right? If so why does he get mad when Karin is with any guy..They are just friends.
1. READ THIS!

**ANNONCEMENT!!!!!**

**SEQUEL FOR JUST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**COMING SOON!!!!!!!**

**PREVIEW:  
**

Years and Years past....

I found myself in my senior year. As I saw the now, my love of my life Karin, with not only her long time boyfriend, Jin but with my ex-girlfriend and Micchi.

Did I fall that low?

Not only was the fact of me being the third wheeler for everything bothered me but also, the way I was dragged long as well was.... annoying..

I looked outside the window but I still couldn't help to hear there chats.

"Where are we excatly going tonight!" Karin exclaimed.

"Well who knows If I get lucky tonight then well can go the the nearest hote-"

"Jin! You prev!!!!"

"Well aren't going to Yuuki's party or am I wrong?" Micchi pondered.

"No yes we are. Look there is his house." Himeka said

"Is everything right Kazune?" I heard Karin say. I looked at her simling looking at me thorugh the mirror.

"Yeah." Little did she know that my feelings where still strong after all the years that have gone by....

* * *

**YAY!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! **

**I ALSO WANT TO ANNOUNCE A FEW CHANGES.....**

**A. THIS STORY WILL BE EDIT... (PARDON MY BAD SPELLING BACK THEN)**

**B. THE STORY MIGHT ME CHANGED TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT.(AFTER EDITED OF COURSE)  
**

**C. THE SEQUEL WE BE UP IN MY OTHER ACCOUNT WHICH IS CHOCO-BANANO!**

**I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN MY NEXT STORY **

**x0x0x Choco-Banano OR Lil-AbbykinsX3  
**


	2. How this began EDITED

**Chapter 1**

**How This began.**

**Edited Version **

* * *

"Karin! Are you ready???" Her mom yelled.

"Almost mom!" Said Karin putting her earring on.

Karin is a typical teen soon to be high school-er.

"Hurry or your going to miss your graduation!!! And you work so har-"

"Mom I am right behind you." Karin was wearing a light blue dress. It up to her knee and it looked like silk. She wore a bow on he loose hair.

"You look beautiful Hon, Lets go!" Karin mom said as she pushed her though the door.

---after the graduation.

"Yo Karin!" Kazune exclaimed as he walked towards her.

"Oh hi Kazune..." Karin said blushing. Kazune was her best friend since the Kinder well, before that since their moms were best friends. Also Karin developed a crush for Kazune but he didn't know that.

"Aren't you happy we finally get into high school!" Kazune said as he punched her.

"Ow! That hurts! Why are you so happy anyways?"

"Because guess what!!!"

"What!"

"Remember Himeka??"

Himeka was the school smart pants. She was the A student in every class. She was also Kazune's crush...since the 3th grade. Karin wasn't very fond of her.. Because thats all what Kazune would talk about Himeka this Himeka that. It was the only thing he would talk about.

"Yeah, yeah. What about her?" Karin said rudely.

"Well I asked her out before the graduation and she said yes!" Kazune said happily.

Karin gulped this was her chance..."Cool.... But I lik- "

"Kazune!!!" Himeka said waving at him.

"Himeka!" Kazune said as he walked towards her.

Karin stood there. Her vision got blurry as she thought that Kazune would always see her as a friend. She always wanted to tell him she loved him but something always would come up. But this time he was with a girlfriend. And it was harder to confess now...

"Hey Karin!" Said Jin tapping Karin's shoulder. Karin wiped her eyes and turned around.

"What do you want Jin" Said Karin annoyed.

Jin looked at her with a smirk it was another of those days "Will you go out with me" Said Jin.

"For the 287th time... No." Said Karin smiling as she walked away. But she always liked to keep he around for fun.

"It's 289! Aww come on Karin give me a chance I can change!!!" Jin said as he walked after Karin.

"No and no!"

"I am back." Said Kazune as he walked up Karin.

"Oh hi again." Said Karin as she smiled at him

Kazune blushed as he finally noticed how cute Karin looked. "H-himeka just wanted to congratulate me.."

"Ah... Um good luck with your girlfriend" Karin looked at him as he looked at her. It was like if they were trying to say some thing but they couldn't...

"Back to me!" Said Jin as he came between them.

"I thought you left." Karin said annoyed.

"Nope still here."

"Well leave." Said Karin.

"Not until.... You give me a kiss" Jin said smirking

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh...no"

"Come on..." Said Jin.

"She said no." Kazune said as he got between them.

"Fine but this is not over." Jin said. He wasn't going let Kazune realize that he indeed is in love with Karin. Karin was going to be his sooner or later.

" Thanks Kazune you really didn't have to-"

"No problem. Anything to help my best friend!"

Karin frowned she didn't want to be just friends. She looked at Kazune and smiled "How about we go to Chuck E. Cheese." Karin winked.

Kazune chucked. "Sure! I am going to ask my mother." Kazune said and went to look for his mom.

Karin smiled of the thought that she will finally be alone with Kazune.

---at chuck E. cheese

"Ha I got more tickets than you Kar-in" Kazune smirked

Karin blushed "No you didn't" Karin said as she took his tickets.

"Hey those tickets are mine!!!!"

"Well, not anymore!!!" Karin said as she ran.

"Hey come back here!" Kazune said as he started to chase Karin.

"You can't get me haha." Said Karin.

"Are you sure?" Said Kazune dropping her down with himself as well.

"Ow your heavy! Get off me!" Said Karin. She opened her eyes and saw she was face to face to Kazune, who was in top with her. She blushed and tried to get up but couldn't

"Give me my the tickets then." Said Kazune smirking.

"No."

"Well I am not getting of then."

"Fine then.... Oh, look it's Himeka." Karin said as she pointed to the right.

"Huh?? Where??" Kazune said standing up. "I don't see her here..." Mumbled Kazune. He turned around and saw a note "Huh?"

Dear Kazune,

You are Very Slow...

-Love Karin.

P.S Thanks for your tickets!

"Karin! I will get you for this!!!" Kazune said as he started to look for Karin.

After he found Karin and Blah Blah- on the way home

"That was fun!" Karin said as she hugged the teddy bear she got with Kazune's tickets.

"Yeah I guess.." Kazune said as he looked at karin hugging the bear she got.

"I am glad you guys had fun!." Karin's mom laughed as she saw Karin with the bear. "Kazune, here's your house tell your mother I say hi alright!"

"Ok, Bye." said Kazune as he opened the door

"Kazune!"said Karin before he closed the door.

"What?"

"My house next week?"

"Ok." Kazune smiled "Bye Karin." Kazune said closing the door.

"Kazune is a good boy." Karin's mom said as soon as she started to drive again.

"Yeah I know..." Karin said as she looked out the window

* * *

**Hopefully This Version is more Understandable.**

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**


	3. Last Day Of My Oh So Sweet Break EDITED

**Chapter 2**

**Last Day Of My Oh Sweet Break....**

**Edited Version **

* * *

A Week Later---

"Ah that was a good sleep!" Karin said as she woke of her sleep. "Hm I wonder what Kazune is doing..." Karin looked at the phone and finally decided to call.

'Hello?' Asked Kazune's mom.

"Hmm...Hi its me Karin..." Said Karin.

'Karin! Hi honey how has it been' Kazune's mom asked happily.

"Fine thanks for asking! Sorry but, is Kazune there by any chance? " Karin asked.

'Yes he is' said Kazune's mom. Karin heard in the background Kazune's mom calling Kazune.

'Hello?' Kazune asked.

Karin smiled when she heard his voice "Hiya."

'Oh Karin.... Whats sup?' Asked Kazune.

"Oh noting its just that I am bored so I was wondering if you like, wanted to come to my house and hang out?" Asked Karin.

'Uh...Sorry I already made plans with Hime-'.

"Oh...I see sorry for interupting you then, goodbye." Karin hunged up.

"Hello Karin??....Did I say something wrong?" Said Kazune to himself while turning off the phone.

---

'Why did Himeka have to say yes why!' Karin thought has she cried under the covers. 'Everything could of been fine....' She suddenly got out of the covers and stood up. "But nooo she had to come!!!! AAAAAAh whatever I am just going to the park!"

---

"Mom I am leaving" Kazune said as he was going out the door.

"Where are you going? Are you going to Karin's house?"

"No mom, I am going to the arcade with Himeka"

Kazune's mom sighed "Ok then take care."

---

"Ah its' so warm today!" said Karin walking to the park.

"Huh??." Karin stopped and looked at the arcade. "I always wanted to play one of those...." Karin said looking at a Dance Dance Revolution machine. "I will just play one time ...." Karin said putting a coin in.

---

-knock knock-

Himeka opened the door "Hi Kazune lets go!" Himeka said closing the door behind her.

"Ok lets go!"

---

"That girl has moves!" Said a guy watching Karin play.

'This is fun!' thought Karin as she played expert.

when the song ended---

"Hey girl how long have you been playing?" Asked a dude with an afro.

"This is the first time...." Said Karin as she choose song.

"Wow that impressvie for a little girl..."

"Hey I am not little I am in 9th grade!"

"Duel!!!" Said a girl coming from the crowd. She had pink hair that was in two pony tails and she was also wore weird clothes.

"Oh my god thats the undefeated Kilara Moshai!!!!" Said the Afro man.

---

"So where are we going?" Said Himeka huging his arm.

"We are going to the arcade."said Kazune.

"Uooo...I never been in one of those!"said Himeka(yes she was that into school).

---

"I won't be beaten by a 9th grader"said Kilara.

"I am just here because I got to play free..." Karin said as she was looking for a song to choose.

---

"Here we are...wow its crowded today" Said Kazune.

"Uoo look they are playing"said Himeka pointing at the DDR and hearing the song Xepher but they couldn.t see who was playing.

"Ah lets just go to the other machines.." Said Kazune going in more in the arcade

"Ok" Said Himeka following him.

"Wow Karin is good!"Kazune heard a guy saying that.

"Huh? Wait here." Said Kazune leaving Himeka behind and going into the crowd.

"What!what!y-you b-beat me!" Said Kilara going on the floor

"Wow Karin won her!" Said guy.

"Um...I guess I did" Said Karin shyly.

"Karin?" Said Kazune when he saw her. He was supirsed she was here in first place

"Kazune your here?!" Karin said smiling.

"Ah this is your boyfriend? Kawaii!!!" Said a girl. Karin blushed and looked at Kazune who looked at her as well.

"Your girl has skills!" Said a guy and patted Kazune's back. Kazune blushed. Karin his girlfriend? No never.

"No he is not my boyfriend he is my best friend"Said Karin blushing.

"Yeah were just friends..." Said Kazune "What are you doing here Karin?" Said Kazune.

"Well I was walking to the park and then I was this machine so I started to play and then that girl on the floor there challanged me and I won her and yeah aren't you suppose to be with Himeka..." Karin asked.

"Yeah... she is over there" Said Kazune.

Karin frowned she wasn't going to ruin there date by tagging along. "Oh well bye..." Karin said as she started to walk out of the arcade

"Your leaving?"Said Kazune confused.

"Yeah I am tried." Said Karin.

"Ok bye." Said Kazune. And walked to Himeka once again.

---Later at Karin's house

"Ah!!! I am tried!" Karin said as she entered her room. "Huh what's this?" Karin said looking at a uniform then she read a note that was in top of the uniform.

Your school uniform came school called and said

you are starting school tomorrow.

Also I have gone shopping with Kazune's mom.

Will be back soon.

-Love mom

"Ugh...I have school...." Said Karin looking at her uniform. Her uniform was white and navy two piece uniform. The shirt was a button white shirt with a tie and navy blue skirt. "What do we have here?" Said Karin looking at a yellow piece of paper.

Home room 66

---Kazune's house

"Mom I'm home!" Kazune said as he went to the kitchen. "Huh what this" Kazune said looking at a paper in the counter

Kazune I went shopping with Karin's

mom , your school uniform came. You

have school tomorrow as well. Wait for me at Karin's house.

- Mom

P.S your Hoomroom is 66

---Later

Karin was making herself ramen. "I wonder at what time my mom we come." Karin thought as she poured water.

Knock knock

"Maybe its her" Karin said as she walked to the door. She opened the door and was suprised "You?"

"Hi my mom said to come here" Kazune said as he came in.

"Uh why?"

"She went with your mom shopping"said Kazune sitting in the couch.

"Oh yeah!!!"

"So what you want to do."said Kazune. He looked alround the house and saw it was fairly clean. He hadn't been here for a while...

"I dont know" Karin blushed. She always felt uneasy when she was competely alone with Kazune.

Kazune looked at Karin and knew she wasn't comfortable. He didn't why Karin would now act weird around him. "I am going to get some thing to drink..." Said Kazune going to the kitcten.

"Oh..Ok" Karin sighed and sat on the couch. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart, it was beating really fast. She shook her head and turned on the TV. She had to stop thinking of Kazune.

----later

After half an hour of Ellen. Karin started to wonder where Kazune was. "Kazune!" Karin called him.

"Karin this grape juice is good" Kazune said as he came with a half empty bottle of 'grape juice'.

Karin looked at Kazune and her eyes widen. What Kazune was drinking was no Grape juice, it was wine. The very expensive one "Kazune thats wine!" She said as she stood up.

"Oh really.... Hahahaha, lets have a toast then for the best friends!" Kazune said as he lifted the bottle.

"No Kazune." Karin said as she took the bottle away and sat Kazune on the couch "Stay here I'll be back."

-When she was back.

"Oh Karin I missed you!" Kazune said huging her. Karined blushed.

"Wha??? Kazune you're drunk."Karin said as she pushed Kazune away.

"So...I still love ya" Kazune said pulling Karin torwards him.

"Let go you drunk!"

Kazune stood still looking at karin for a while. "Karin..... lets kiss"

"What!!!!" Karin said shocked. "Y-you don't know what your saying."

"Yes I do, come we are friends it won't hurt..." Kazune said as he played with Karin's hair.

"No Kazune." Karin said as she blushed and pushed him away. "You love Himeka not me..."

Kazune stood up and push Karin to the wall.

"And you love Jin." Kazune whispered

"No I do-Hn!!!" Kazune pushed his lips to Karin's. He slowly moved them making the kiss a tender one. Karin closed her eyes and let passion guild her. She kissed him back and allowing Kazune's tongue enter her mouth. Karin heart jumped more when he open his eyes and slowly pulled away.

"Karin... My Karin... Is it true you love me?" Kazune said as he played with Karin's hair.

"Huh?"

"Just answer m-" Kazune quickly passed out. Karin sighed as she saw him on the floor. She pulled him to the couch and laid him down. She looked at him for a while and then brushed his blonde locks of hair away from his face

"Kazune... I do love.." Karin whispered, she then laid down the couch herself and fell asleep next to him.

---When the mom's got home

"Well I guess Kazune will have to stay here, he is sound asleep." Karin's mom said as he poked his cheek.

"Yup, he can just go to school with Karin tomorrow. I will bring his uniform." said Kazune's mom.

Both mom's smirked when Kazune groaned and hugged Karin while he slept.

* * *


End file.
